Not Too Bad
by checoBohen26
Summary: "If you know whats good for you Michelle I won't see your face again." He towered over her easily and let out a threatning growl. In mere seconds she fled,letting him peacefully walk to his locker room. R&R please!
1. Just A Day

**_Undertaker pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine forming. The irritation was easy to feel,it was radiating from him in waves. The smart ones moved out of his way,much credit to them._**

**_"I thought we had something special! Listen to me Taker!" The instant Michelle grabbed him by his arm,she mentally slapped herself. She was very quickly proving to him that all blondes were complete airheads._**

**_"Taker? What are you doing? I'm sorry okay," She backed away slowly as soon as Undertaker turned to her visciously and his eyes rolled back into the depths of his mind. Michelle was almost tripping over her own feet,"I'm really sorry ..."_**

**_"If you know whats good for you Michelle I won't see your face again." He towered over he easily and let out a threatning growl. In mere seconds she fled,letting him peacefully walk to his locker room._**

"Scene. Thanks Mark." The camera man gathered their equipment and filed away from the hallway. Michelle rounded the corner from where she went to "hide" when Undertaker was going to "attack" her.

"Hope I didn't scare ya much." Mark flipped his hair back and sat down on the couch which complimented his room. Decades in the company really did do wonders in the long run.

"Just a bit but I'll survive big guy." She patted his arm and stole a water from his mini fridge,taking a long swig.

"I guess I'll have to try harder then." He stood up and slowly backed Michelle out of the room,shutting the door square in her face. He sighed and sat down grunting. His knee was still hurting him and being in grueling matches most nights wasn't helping,but he wasn't complaining. Surgery was coming up soon so hopefully the pain would be gone for a while. Speaking of pain ...

If the damned angle with Michelle didn't end very soon,they were going to find a bullet hole through his temple. Yup that's how much the woman was getting to him. How could someone be so ... ugh. Groaning,he rose from the couch and went to change into his street clothes.

"I need a drink." He adjusted his duffel bag over his shoulder and walking toward the xit -nodding to those who greeted him- he mounted his harley and decided to just go to the comfort of his hotel room.

~~  
>"Well looky here. How's my bundle of sweetness doing?" Glenn lazily put his arm around Talyse's shoulders.<p>

"Hello to you too Glenn." She shrugged his arm off,not quite in the mood. Ever since she joined the company as a photographer,Glenn had been trying to pursue her. At first it was a major pain in the ass but the big man just wouldn't stop. Talyse set him straight and they soon became friends ... best friends at that.

"Aw what's wrong? Usually you come back with a smartass comment." At this point Glenn stood in front of Talyse,massive arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

"I'm fine Glenn." She pushed past him and played with the camera that was starpped around her neck. She was on her way to her office to look through the pictures taken that night at ringside.

"Not so fast. 'I'm fine' is code for 'I have a problem and need a very handsome Glenn to talk to'." Glenn smirked when a small smile started to from on his best friends lips. Talyse sighed and dragged Glenn to the confines of her office.

~~  
>Retirement was coming soon. Mark shifted in bed,his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. His body was beginning to hurt almost everywhere and even though he did not want to admit it,soon he would be hitting the 50 year old point.<p>

Reaching over,he turned the bedroom lamp on and propped himself on one elbow. A drink and someone to keep his ass sane is what he needed right about now. Finding his cell phone by the alarm clock,he scrolled through his contacts and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey man ... In my hotel room, feeling bad for myself ... Fuck you ... I was actually gonna call ya fer that ... alright meet ya there in a bit."

Running his hand down his face,Mark put on some jeans,boots,leather vest and bandana to keep his braid in place. Satisfied,he grabbed his wallet and put on his shades on his way to the bar.


	2. Different

Glenn stared at Talyse for a long time until he decided to break the silence that reigned between them. He knew what was bugging her or better yet who.

"Who is he?" Puzzled by his question she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Talyse definitely knew what he was talking about,but she didn't think it was so obvious. Standing from the chair he sat in,Glenn kneeled down in front of one of his closest friends in the company and took her tiny hands in his massive ones.

"I know you Talyse. We've been great friends for two years now. Who is the guy that has my sweetness thinking so much?" He cupped her chin and brought her light brown eyes to meet his mismatched ones.

Suddenly,Talyse wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sighed shakily,"Mark ... It's Mark." She stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. Ever since she joined the company she was plagued with this out of the world tattooed sleeved man that broke into her dreams at night and made her heart drop at sight. They talked once or twice but Talyse never brought herself to tell the Phenom,Mark Calaway that she felt more than just friendship and fear she would be made fun of or ridiculed.

Glenn knew about the whole thing with Talyse and her feelings toward Mark. He always pushed her to make a move or just say something to make him notice but ... she never did. He began to smile as an idea sprung in mind and like the gods themselves knew about this plan his phone rang.

"Yo ... Where ya at? ... Aw you're finally coming to terms that your old and lonely ... That would'nt be fun. Anyway, wanna get some drinks? ... Oh well meet me at the bar we usually go to ... later."

"Who was it?" Talyse just shrugged it off as always and started to pack her things neatly into her duffel bag and lock them away for the night.

"Uhm come with me to get some drinks." In his mind Glenn was already working a plan to get Mark and Talyse together somehow. He always had to be the matchmaker in the locker room. He snorted.

"Sure. Can I bring Maryse with me?" Whenever Talyse went out to a party or just get some drinks like they were tonight,Maryse was always by her side. She had this genuine energy that could never spoil a night,just make it better.

Glenn smirked. Maybe tonight he could score himself some Maryse,"Go ahead. I'll go and get ready. You girls can meet up with me,the bar is called Badass." Talyse laughed at the name which was far from the truth with the man that stood in front of her.

As Glenn left to go "get ready",just in time Maryse walked by the office. Talyse didn't waste anytime and rushed to her close friend and told her about tonights plans.

"Totally! I'll bring my bag so I can change en quelque chose de tr s sexy!"

"You and your french." Maryse playfully swatted Talyse's arm. She then realized that she had nothing to change into.

"I have something for you to wear."

"What would I do without you?"

~~  
>Glenn just settled with some jeans,boots and a simple red shirt. Popping his imaginary collar,he grabbed his wallet,keys and duffel bag. Throwing the bag in the trunk once he exited the arena,he turned the ignition on and headed to meet Mark.<p>

"Took you long enough ass." Mark patted Glenn on the shoulder,downing his second beer and two long swigs. Chuckling,Glenn ordered a shot -not a beer type of guy- and sat down at the table in front of Mark.

"Its not like you were going anywhere old man." Glenn barely missed the heavy handed punch coming his way.

"I'm still quick boy." Shaking his head,he ordered two more beers and watched Glenn down his shot,pouring himself another.

"Down boy. Don't want a repeat of the other night." Mark belly laughed as Glenn's face went into complete anger. That unforgetable night he would never let Glenn live down.

"I was drunk and didn't know it was a transvestite." Punching Mark in the arm rather harshly,he resorted to something less alcoholic for himself and got a beer.

"Or you can admit that you were sober and wanted to kiss him ... her ... it."

"Don't push it Calaway!" Glenn took a long swig from his beer and Mark shot his arms up in defense.

"Its 2011,I'm not judging." Mark shook his head when Glenn gave him the two fingers.

"Hell Glenn I hope those fingers weren't directed toward me." Talyse -without knowing- stood behind Mark and put her hands on her hips.

"It was for Mark sweetness." He patted the seat next to him for Talyse to sit down in. She mouthed'Mark?' and pointed to the man sitting in front of her. When Glenn nodded she gave him the finger and sat down with Maryse taking a seat next to Mark.

"Hi Mark." Talyse waved and groaned when Glenn poked her side playfully.

"Hello Talyse,nice to see you all dressed up." The way her name slipped from his lips made shivers go down her spine.

"Lyse come with me to get a drink please." Maryse didn't give her enough time to reply before she dragged the woman to the bar.

"Tequila Rose please." Maryse then noticed Talyse staring off into the distance.

"Ask him to dance!" Talyse slapped her outrageous friends arm at the ridiculous request.

"I don't dance!" The music was loud so it was definite for them to scream.

"You don't dance mon cul! Stop being a chicken!" That ticked Talyse's nerve just a bit. One thing she hated the most was being called scared or chicken. After dowing her drink she smirked and dragged a smiling Maryse onto the dance floor.

"Looks like the girls are getting the party started." Mark put his shades to rest on his bandana and watched them carefully ... well one in particular who caught his emerald green orbs.

"Well fuck it,I'm joining the fun!" Glenn downed the last of his beer and went over to Maryse. Mark chuckled at the sight of Maryse and the large man Glenn,but what caught his attention was Talyse. She moved with such peacefulness like the words of the song fit her in every way. His green eyes took in her every curve and movement she made with her body. The shimmery red dress she wore made her auburn hair that much brighter ... if it were possible. With all of the thinking, he hadn't even realized that he was slowly making his way to her.

Mark snaked one massive tattooed arm around her waist and moved in time with Talyse.

"Hope ya don't mind." His hot breath against her warm skin made goosebumps cover her skin.

"Not at all." She turned to him and ran her hands down his chest,opening his famous vest slowly,revealing his beautiful skin. Talyse was surprising herself but the music made her feel invisible and different tonight or it oculd just be that her plague was taking notice.

Mark chuckled and couldn't help but stare into her light brown glowing eyes. Not even taking notice in the song ending and that Talyse was calling his name,he gently wrapped his massive hand on the side of her neck and brought her lips to his. He could feel that electric shock that he never felt before and soon parted,wanted to feel it once again.

He smiled,but it soon faded when she ran from him and out of the bar doors.

"Talyse!" Calaway began to run after her but was stopped by Glenn.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! We kissed and she ... just ran away!" Glenn cussed under his breath and went out looking for his friend. He knew why she did that.

Mark grew angry and stalked out of the bar in long strides,his boots making loud thuds against the concrete below him.

"I'm too old for this shit." He mounted his harley and sped out of the lot back to his drama free hotel.

**_Yeah Talyse...Maryse...I had no idea until now lol. Reviews would be much appreciated!_**


	3. Go For It

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars or Divas. This is only posted for entertainment purposes only(;**

"She's down there Glenn." Maryse pointed to the next block up and held on when the car sped up.

Maryse rolled down her window,"Talyse you alright?" When she didn't get an answer,she motioned for Glenn to stop.

"I'm gonna talk to her,you stay here." Maryse nodded and rolled up her window. She watched as Glenn easily made his way to Talyse.

"Sweetness?" He approached her slowly and saw her stop,taking a seat on the curb,heels in hand,cheeks tear stained.

After some silence he said,"Don't be afraid to give in to your feelings Talyse." In all honesty she didn't know how to. All of her life she was let down and it hurt a lot.

"I don't want to be hurt again Glenn ... Its just too much." She sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm not gonna promise that you won't,but I will promise this," he lifted her chin up and their eyes met,"Mark is a great guy and he obviously has a thing for you. Just go with it this one time and it'll be worth your while."

Talyse sighed and started to giggle.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Who knew a big guy like you is such a softy?" They started to laugh. Soon after she stood up,the feeling of Marks lips lingered and Talyse couldn't forget that electricity that shot throughout her body.

"C'mon Glenn. Let's go back to your girly friend." Glenn just groaned and stood up as well,following Talyse back to the car where Maryse sat waiting for them. When they began to drive off Talyse patted her close friend on the shoulder,letting her know that everything was alright.

*~*  
>Mark slammed the door to his hotel room and sat on his bed frustrated. Why did she have to run? She was enjoying it as much as he was so what was her problem?<p>

"Fuck it." With a headache already starting to form,he undressed and turned on the bath. Slipping in slowly,he sighed in comfort as the warm water coated his entire body.

Mark couldn't get her out of his head though. That kiss ... Her soft lips on his and that electric shock. He's had his share of women in the near past but he never felt that ... connection. Come to think of it he did,only once and it was when he first fell in love. The most vulnerable he ever felt in his life.

"I have to see her again," Mark whispered to himself.

**_Short chapter..sowwy! I'll update soon enough(: Review Please3_**


	4. Time to Talk

**_A/N:_This is it! This story has been short and sweet. I hope you have enjoyed it,reviews are greatly appreciated(:**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own any WWE characters mentioned in this story. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p>"Seriously. You guys need a room." Talyse stood on one side of the elevator while Glenn and Maryse hogged up the other side sucking their faces off.<p>

"Yeah...yeah..." Maryse replied between kisses. Talyse just rolled her eyes and sighed in relief when the ding was heard.

"Hallelujah music to my ears," she muttered and stepped off.

"Room 214." Glenn called out when the doors began to close,a smirk on his face.

"Wh-" The doors shut right in her face. Confused she began to walk to her room when she realized she got on the wrong floor and also made a wrong turn apparently.

"Damn it all to hell!" Talyse stomped her foot and continued wondering to see if she could make it back to the elevator. Surely they should have more than one on these floors. Shaking her head,Talyse passed by the room 214 until she realized what Glenn said,she backtracked her steps and stood in front of it.

Curious as to why Glenn gave her the room number,she knocked. There was shuffling on the other side and then the door opened revealing a bare chest and barely covered waist as the towel hung low on the mans hips.

"Talyse? How did you get my room number?" Mark asked. Just when he began to close his eyes he heard the knock thinking it was Glenn drunk off his ass...again.

"Uh..uhm..Glenn..he...I...sorry." Talyse blushed furiously at how dumb she sounded right now. Mark couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Well unless you're goin' back to yer room," he opened the door wider. Talyse shrugged and stepped inside. She needed to clear up what happened earlier anyway.

Mark followed behind her,"Make yerself comfortable. I'm gonna go change."

"Okay." After Mark disappeared into the bedroom Talyse let out a breathe she was holding. When he opened the door,all she could do was stare at his muscular arms and chest. The way the droplets of water slid down every curve in his frame completely...god she was burning up just with the thought.

Taking off her shoes,Talyse quickly noticed a magazine on the coffee table and walked over taking a seat on the couch.

"Ohh Tattoos!" Talyse had a passion for them. Funny enough she didn't have any but loved them regardless. Flipping through the pages,looking at the different colors,tracing over the designs.

"What do you think?" Talyse jumped slightly from the couch when she heard Marks voice right beside her ear.

"Mark you scared the shit outta me!" He chuckled and sat down on a chair in front of her.

"Sorry darlin'."

"Its okay." It went silent. A bit awkward as well. Mark just stared at her and Talyse could only do the same.

"Mark...can I...uh look at your tattoos?" She was definitely a keeper,Mark thought.

"Sure. You like them?" Talyse got up and sat next to him,tracing every tattoo visible.

"Yeah..I do. They are very beautiful." Mark quirked an eyebrow.

"Beautiful?"

"Well yeah. The designs are nice and they look amazing on you." He turned his face toward her. Ther lips inches apart.

"I don't regret what I did Talyse," his voice grew rough and husky. His fingers brushed against her lips making her tremble all over,a sigh escaping her.

"I'd do it all over again." His knuckles caressed her cheek and he didn't know why he wanted to touch her skin so badly.

"Mark I'm sorry," Talyse took a hold of his wrist,"I'm sorry for running like that..I just..I was afraid."

"Of a kiss?"

"No..just..Mark I've been through a lot over the past couple of years. Its been heart break after heart break. Every relationship I've had.." A tear escaped her eyes and Mark brushed it away with his thumb.

"Its alright..I get." Talyse looked into his eyes and could see he truly did.

"I've been through two marriages and every time.." He broke the gaze and look toward the ground.

"There's something between us we can't deny Talyse. I can feel and I can see it in your eyes."

"What makes you think so?" She wasn't prepared when Mark captured her lips with his and that intensity shook her.

Mark broke the kiss and panted heavily,"That makes me know so." Talyse smiled.

"Let's just see how it goes okay? It might not be too bad."

"Not too bad huh?" Mark chuckled and pecked her lips.

"I won't hurt you Talyse." She smiled and nodded leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and it didn't take long before they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Glenn: <strong>_Hey how come Maryse and I don't get a nice scene like that?_  
><strong>Maryse: <strong>_Yeah Tanisha! What's a your dealio?_  
><strong>Me: <strong>_Dealio Maryse? Really?_  
><strong>Mark: <strong>_Glenn I am the main character in this so go pout somewhere else!_  
><strong>Glenn: <strong>_Mark why don't you shove a stick up your ass!_  
><strong>Mark: <strong>_You know what? *rolls up sleeves* How about I stick my foot up your ass!_  
><strong>Me: <strong>_WOAH! Calm down boys! I don't think thats a good idea..well I'd be lying if I said that but save it for another occasion okay?_  
><strong>Mark: <strong>_Tanisha just saved you..for now Glenn..for now. _  
><strong>Glenn: <strong>_Shit._  
><strong>Maryse: <strong>_I'm confused_  
><strong>Me: <strong>_*facepalm*_

**Thanks again for reading haha! Sorry about the little arguement. They go haywire sometimes *shrugs***


End file.
